Gotta See! Gotta Know! Eh? NANI!
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya teringat masa lalu. Misi ranking S mereka yang tidak pernah terselesaikan sejak mereka di masa genin. MEMBUKA MASKER KAKASHI-SENSEI. Lalu bagaimana jika percobaan mereka menyelesaikan misi itu malah ditambah dengan kenyataan lain yang mencengangkan?


**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Naruto menghela napas. Pekerjaannya sebagai _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_ benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada meja kerja, tak henti-hentinya menggumankan ramen, ramen, dan ramen. Shikamaru sedang sibuk dengan para tetua, Naruto tidak bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk membelikan ramen.

Kembali menghela napas, Naruto melirik bingkai foto kecil di mejanya. Foto pertama tim 7. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak foto itu pertama kali diambil. Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresinya sendiri, juga ekspresi dingin Sasuke. Hanya Kakashi dan Sakura yang tersenyum ceria disana.

Kakashi-_sensei_, ya...

Naruto menopang dagu. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak pertama kali ia penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi, dan sialnya sampai ia menjabat menjadi _Nanadaime_ sekarangpun ia belum berhasil membuka masker _sensei_-nya itu. Entah berapa banyak cara yang ia dan tim 7 lakukan untuk membuka masker Kakashi, yang tentu saja selalu gagal.

Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. "Aaaaaah... Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku jadi kembali penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi-_sensei_." teriaknya frustrasi.

* * *

Rumah sakit Konoha. Seperti biasa, Sakura yang bekerja sebagai _Iryo_ Ninja utama selalu berusaha mengembangkan teknik-teknik _ninjutsu_ penyembuhan. Semenjak _Godaime_ pensiun, beliau jarang datang ke Konoha dan menikmati masa pensiunnya dengan berjudi dan jalan-jalan.

Malam ini sudah banyak ninja medis lain yang pulang. Sakura selalu menjadi yang paling terakhir keluar. Melihat beberapa ranjang rumah sakit mengingatkannya pada peristiwa bertahun-tahun silam. Saat mereka selesai menjalankan misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara, Kakashi yang pulang dalam keadaan sangat lemah sampai digendong oleh Guy terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Ia juga tidak menggunakan maskernya dan hanya melindungi wajahnya dengan selimut rumah sakit.

Sakura terkikik kecil. Waktu itu, Naruto berusaha mengintip wajah Kakashi ketika selimut yang digunakan _sensei_-nya itu melorot. Namun Sakura memarahinya karena menganggap Naruto tidak sopan.

"Haaah... Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kembali penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi-_sensei_." gumamnya lemah.

Intinya, Sakura sadar bahwa saat itu sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan rupa Kakashi. Tapi melihat keadaan Kakashi, ia berusaha keras menahan rasa penasarannya.

* * *

Sasuke telah sampai di hutan Konoha setelah perjalanan jauhnya. Meneliti tentang Otsusuki dan kemungkinan klan itu untuk menyerang dunia _shinobi_. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia sampai ke gerbang utama desa untuk melaporkan misinya pada sahabat pirangnya itu, tapi Sasuke memilih beristirahat. Lengannya tergores ketika ia berusaha keluar dari dimensi Otsusuki. Tidak terlalu parah, namun tetap terasa perih.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada pohon besar dan tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya, Sasuke tengah bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura, menguntit Kakashi karena rayuan Naruto tentang rasa penasarannya terhadap wajah asli Kakashi. Mereka bertiga melakukan segala cara, dari mulai mengikuti bersama-sama, mengikuti secara individu, mengajak _sensei_-nya itu ke _onsen_, dan bahkan cara paling ekstrem Naruto dengan mencuri pakaian ninja yang tergantung di _onsen_ untuk menyamar.

Saking frustrasinya mereka karena selalu gagal untuk membuka masker Kakashi, Naruto yang tidak tahan bertanya secara langsung kepada Kakashi. Sore hari setelah misi mereka di peternakan selesai. Yang sialnya, mereka bertiga terjebak oleh Kakashi yang sok mau membuka maskernya. Padahal, di balik maskernya masih terpasang masker lain.

"HAH?!" Sasuke terlonjak. Rasa nyeri di lengannya kembali terasa. Sasuke tak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak pilihan mimpi masa lalu, kenapa ia harus memimpikan misi _rank_-S konyol mereka.

"Tapi sampai sekarang kami memang belum melihat wajah Kakashi." gumam Sasuke sembari menunduk lesu.

Ia memakasakan dirinya bangun untuk sampai ke kantor _Hokage_. Rasa tanggung jawabnya atas laporan tentang dimensi Otsusuki lebih penting daripada mimpinya barusan. Mungkin nanti ia bisa memikirkannya lagi.

Ketika Sasuke melompat ke gedung _Hokage_, _Nanadaime_ sedang menghadap jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Eh? Sasuke kau sudah kembali." Naruto melirik lengan Sasuke yang berdarah. "Tanganmu terluka!" serunya panik.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hanya luka kecil."

"Luka tetap saja luka, Sasuke. Kemarilah, biar aku yang mengobati mu."

Naruto membantu Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Dengan sigap, Naruto menurunkan pakaian Sasuke untuk memeriksa luka kawan baiknya itu.  
"Ini racun _chakra_!" Naruto menyatukan kedua jarinya membentuk segel mode _sage_. "Ini akan agak sakit, tahanlah."

Cahaya berwarna kuning berpendar dari tubuh Naruto, _chakra_ yang besar ia alirkan. Telapak tangannya menyentuh luka di lengan Sasuke, kemudian _chakra_ berwarna kuning terang itu masuk ke dalam luka Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaarrrgh...!" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto. Proses penyembuhan itu sebenarnya tak lama, dan sudah berulang kali mereka melakukannya tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah proses penyembuhan itu, kulit Sasuke kembali halus tak ada bekas luka apapun. Naruto membantu Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

"_Ne_, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau ingat misi _rank_ S kita dulu?"

"Melihat wajah Kakashi?"

"Haaa! Benar benar! Ternyata kau masih ingat!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Hmmp."

"Sampai sekarang kita belum pernah berhasil melalukannya. Tadi saat aku melihat foto tim kita, tiba-tiba misi _rank_ S kita teringat di kepalaku."

Sasuke menolak mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga masih penasaran dengan rupa Kakashi.

"Lalu?"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Kakashi-_sensei_? Kita ajak dia makan bersama atau apalah supaya dia membuka maskernya."

"K-kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan membawanya melompat lewat jendela.

"Sakura-_chan_ bisa ikut tidak ya. Kau tadi sudah pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Lagipula mungkin dia di rumah sakit."

Naruto mengehela napas. Keduanya berjalan berjalan menuju lapangan latihan ketiga, tempat mereka pertama kali berlatih merebut lonceng.

"Haah... Jadi rindu masa lalu." gumam Naruto bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Naruto? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"He? Sakura-_chan_. Wah tak ku sangka kita bertiga terpikirkan hal yang sama."

Dengan insting masing-masing mereka berdiri melingkar, menyusun strategi bagaimana mereka bisa membuka masker Kakashi, guru mereka sudah tak memiliki _sharingan_, jadi mungkin mereka bertiga bisa mengeroyok Kakashi sekaligus. Ya, pikiran mereka tak jauh-jauh dari rencana bar-bar yang konyol jika menyangkut misi _rank_ S khusus ini.

Ketiganya mengangguk secara bersamaan dan langsung melompat ditelan kegelapan malam. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, rumah Kakashi.

Ketika mereka hendak berbelok di persimpangan jalan, ketiganya dikagetkan oleh sosok yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. Kakashi tengah berjalan sendirian, dengan dua kantung belanjaan besar di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Loh? Kalian? Sedang reuni?" sapa Kakashi santai.

"K-KAKASHI (_SENSEI_)!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Beruntung mereka bertiga masih mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung. Melihat ketiga mantan muridnya yang telah menjelma menjadi orang dewasa berkumpul bersama mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Ya, meski begitu di mata Kakashi mereka bertiga tetap saja bocah 12 tahun yang konyol dan menggemaskan.

Ketiganya berwajah pucat, dengan bulir-bulir keringat menetes di pelipis.

Melihat ketiganya tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandangi Kakashi dengan ekspresi aneh seperti itu, membuatnya bingung.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa."

"TUNGGU!" Seru mereka berbarengan.

Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit. Ia mendekati mereka bertiga dan menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Seharusnya mereka bertiga bisa langsung menyerang Kakashi saat itu juga. _Sensei_-nya itu sudah tak memiliki _sharingan_ dan kemampuan mereka bertigapun sudah sangat jauh berkembang dari pertama kali mereka memulai misi _rank_ S ini bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi tetap saja mereka kalah dengan tatapan intimidasi Kakashi.

Kakashi berbalik memunggungi mereka, menyeringai di balik masker. "Ayo mampir ke rumahku. Aku sudah beli banyak bahan makanan."

Mereka bertiga sukses melongo. Di ajak ke rumah Kakashi untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi muridnya. Dan tentu saja, ketiganya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Ini kesempatan besar untuk mensukseskan misi _rank_ S mereka.

Biasanya mereka yang selalu mengajak Kakashi untuk makan agar _sensei_-nya itu membuka masker, dan sekarang secara khusus Kakashi mengajak mereka. Sungguh sebuah kesempatan besar.

Masing-masing dari mereka, terutama Naruto terkikik geli mengingat pikiran mereka tentang rupa Kakashi dulu. Gigi tonggos? Bibir tebal? Atau bibir super kecil? Sial, mendadak mereka ingin terbahak saja.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang seketika menimbulkan kebingungan pada ketiga muridnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kenapa mengentuk pintu? 'kan rumah sendiri?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah Kakashi terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh ketiga murid Kakashi.

"IRUKA _SENSEI_!?" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura heboh. Sasuke tak ikut berteriak seperti dua sahabatnya, tetapi matanya melotot kaget.

"Iruka-_sensei_ kenapa disini? Di rumah Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Eh? Itu..."

Sebenarnya Iruka juga bingung saat membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh teriakan murid-muridnya di Akademi dulu.

"Sudah sudah... Ayo masuk semuanya." Kakashi menengahi mereka, meski tentu saja tak membuat ketiganya puas karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka.

Harum masakan tercium ke seluruh penjuru rumah Kakashi. Saat mereka bertiga masuk, Kakashi menyuruh mereka santai-santai saja dan membiarkan Kakashi yang memasak bersama Iruka.

Sejak tadi, ketiganya tak benar-benar bersantai. Sambil rebahan dengan cara mereka masing-masing, mereka semua sama-sama mencuri pandang pada kegiatan para _sensei_ mereka di dapur. Ya, tentu saja mereka tahu kalau kedua _sensei_ mereka itu saling mengenal, dan cukup dekat juga. Tapi melihat Iruka keluar dari rumah Kakashi agak mencurigakan.

"_Ne_, kenapa Iruka-_sensei_ ada di rumah Kakashi-_sensei_?" bisik Sakura pelan. Mereka bertiga telah kembali duduk melingkar.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku juga penasaran."

"Masa kau tidak tau Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ pensiun dari jabatan _Hokage_ nya aku jarang sekali bertemu, pun dengan Iruka-_sensei_."

Ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing lalu menoleh ke arah dua _sensei_ yang sedang asyik memasak bersama itu

"Kakashi-_san_, rambutmu menutupi mata." Iruka berjalan menuju laci kecil di dekat meja dapur, mengambil jepit rambut kawat dari sana. "Kemari, menunduklah sedikit."

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurannya, ia menunduk di hadapan Iruka, sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kakashi-_san_, menunduklah yang benar." Iruka berjinjit sedikit, merapihkan surai perak Kakashi dengan jemarinya. Kakashi iseng menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Iruka yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan kesal Iruka karena menggodanya di saat ada anak-anak didik mereka.

"Sudah."

Kakashi mendengus kecewa. "Iruka-_sensei_ tidak seru!"

Di belakang mereka, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak melongo melihat interaksi kedua _sensei_ mereka yang terkesan terlalu 'intim' itu. Ya memang, sejak dulu Kakashi sering menggoda Iruka dan membuat _sensei_ kesayangan Naruto itu kesal. Tapi apa yang mereka lihat barusan rasanya berbeda.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka. Kakashi menyiapkan piring-piring makanan sementara Iruka memindahkan makanan dari alat masak. Sebenarnya, Kakashi lebih pintar masak daripada Iruka, tapi Kakashi jauh lebih malas tentu saja. Makanya sejak tadi ia hanya membantu memotong sayuran dan daging sementara yang memasak tetap Iruka.

"Kakashi-_san_, tolong lepaskan ikatan apronnya sebentar."

Kakashi mengangguk antusias, seringai jahil terpasang di balik masker yang ia kenakan. Setelah melepas ikatan apron itu, Kakashi langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Iruka yang tentu saja langsung menimbulkan reaksi protes dari si empunya pinggang.

"Kakashi-_san_ lepaskan, aduh!"

"Hm..." Kakashi mendadak tuli, ia bahkan dengan sengaja meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Iruka dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Iruka.

Iruka menghela napas, meneruskan memindahkan makanan-makanan dari alat masak ke piring-piring. Sudah terbiasa dengan Kakashi, mau disuruh seperti apapun dia tidak akan melepaskannya kalau tidak karena kemauan sendiri.

"Ayo Kakashi-_san_, kita bawa makanannya ke tempat anak-anak."

Pada akhirnya Kakashi harus mendesah kecewa karena harus melepaskan pelukannya. Iruka terkikik geli, ia menggantungkan apronnya dan segera membawa makanan mereka ke meja makan.

Naruto mengusap dagunya. "Hm... _Ne_, Iruka-_sensei_, kalian ini kenapa begitu dekat ya?" tanyanya curiga.

Iruka hanya tersenyum canggung sementara Kakashi dengan santainya memeluk pinggang sensei kesayangan Naruto.

"Karena Iruka-_sensei_ selalu menemaniku saat makan malam begini."

"_Ugh_, Kakashi-_san_ lepaskan aku." Iruka duduk bersebelahan dengan Kakashi, dengan ketiga murid mereka dihadapan. "Nah, ayo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, mari dimakan."

Naruto berbinar-binar senang, ia mencomot segala masakan yang ada dengan rakus, dan tanpa sungkan mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada masakan yang ia makan. Sakura dan Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa masakan _sensei_ mereka itu sangat enak.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kenapa kau-" Naruto menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama membelalak.

Jadi sebenarnya, ketiga mantan murid Iruka dan Kakashi daritadi sedang asyik dengan makanan mereka dan tiba-tiba Naruto ingin bertanya tentang Iruka pada Kakashi, lalu ia melihat Kakashi sedang menguyah makanannya.

TANPA MASKER.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi santai. Ia asyik menggoda Iruka dengan menyodorkan makanan di sumpitnya pada bibir Iruka, atau membuka mulut dan meminta Iruka menyuapinya.

"_S_-_S_-_Sensei_, Kakashi-_sensei_? Ini asli 'kan?" bahkan untuk bertanya saja Naruto sampai terbata saking kagetnya.

Kakashi memeluk pinggang Iruka dan menyurukkan wajahnya hingga menempel pada wajah Iruka, ia bahkan dengan santainya memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi tan Iruka yang merah padam.

"Kalau aku palsu, Iruka-_sensei_ tidak akan merona begini 'kan?" serunya menggoda.

Ya ampun, bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sampai bingung harus terkejut untuk yang mana dulu. Wajah Kakashi, atau tingkah mesranya pada Iruka.

"HAAAAAAA! APAKAH AKU SEDANG BERMIMPI?" seru Naruto heboh.

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, kalian menang kali ini, bukannya dari dulu kalian penasaran dengan wajahku?"

Iruka tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia hanya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakashi yang terus saja menempelinya. Bukannya risih, Iruka hanya malu dilihat oleh ketiga anak muridnya. Meski sekarang ketiganya tengah fokus pada wajah Kakashi, tapi Iruka tidak nyaman berada pada posisi 'intim' begini dengan murid-muridnya di hadapan.

"Iruka-_sensei_ tidak terkejut?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Kakashi cukup heran mendengar seorang Sasuke masih menggunakan embel-embel '_sensei_' pada Iruka. Padahal sejak pertama kali Kakashi bertanggung jawab terhadap tim 7, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memanggilnya '_sensei_'

"Oi Sasuke, Kenapa kau memanggil Iruka dengan sebutan _sensei_ sementara aku tidak pernah?" Ya sejujurnya Kakashi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sih, hanya agak iri saja.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, tak berniat menjawab juga. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu sih, memang cuma Iruka yang ia panggil _sensei_.

"Benar! Kenapa Iruka-_sensei_ tidak terkejut?" seru Sakura menambahi.

Kakashi menyeringai. "Tentu saja karena sensei kesayangan kalian ini sudah melihatnya sejak lama. Kalau Iruka-_sensei_ tidak pernah melihat wajahku, atau aku tidak membuka maskerku, bagaimana aku bisa mengelus lidahnya." seru Kakashi frontal.

Wajah Iruka makin panas saja. Sepertinya Kakashi memang tidak akan menyembunyikan kedekatan mereka pada murid-muridnya.

"_NANI?!_"

Iruka menyingkirkan lengan Kakashi yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Sudah sudah! Cepat habiskan makanan kalian biar alat makannya segera ku cuci."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Biar aku saja yang mencucinya Iruka-_sensei_." sebagai wanita, ia merasa tidak enak membebankan masalah cuci piring kepada tuan rumah, padahal sejak tadi mereka sudah mendapatkan makanan gratis.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengakui, bahwa wajah Kakashi jauh dari bayangan menjijikkan mereka sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Bahkan, dalam hati mereka bertiga mengakui bahwa wajah Kakashi sangat tampan.

Naruto dan Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa milik Kakashi. Iruka membantu Sakura mencuci piring meski mantan muridnya itu bersikeras untuk mencuci sendiri.

"_Ne_, Iruka-_sensei_, kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"E-eh?"

Iris zamrud Sakura menyipit. "Kakashi-_sensei_ sepertinya sangat tergila-gila padamu, pantas saja sejak dulu tidak ada satu wanitapun yang dilirik olehnya."

Iruka tertawa canggung. Murid-muridnya sudah sangat dewasa dan mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Meski sikap konyol mereka tak lepas sama sekali. Ia juga bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana atas pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia, _sensei_."

Kakashi keluar kamar setelahnya, memasang kembali masker miliknya dan hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan seperti yang ia pakai ketika di _Anbu_.

"HUWOOO KAKASHI-_SENSEI_ _KAKKOI_!" seru Naruto tak tahu malu.

Kakashi hanya tertawa. "Kalian santai saja. Aku akan keluar dulu mencari makanan ringan, jarang-jarang 'kan kita berkumpul." Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka. "Nah, Iruka-_sensei_, mari temani aku."

Sepeninggal Kakashi dan Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura kembali duduk melingkar membicarakan tentang ketampanan Kakashi dan hubungan misteriusnya dengan Iruka.

Sementara di luar rumah, Kakashi sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia senang sekali menggoda Iruka. Sejak tadi, badannya selalu menempel pada Iruka, mengelus pinggang Iruka yang hanya terbungkus dalaman abu-abu lengan panjangnya, atau mencuri ciuman di pipi.

"Kakashi-_san_ hentikan itu, astaga! Kita sedang di luar."

"Jadi kalau di dalam boleh."

"Tidak mau."

"Tidak mau menolak?

"Tidak. Menolak!"

"Tidak menolak?"

Iruka mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh. "Jangan memutar kata-kataku!"

Kakashi tak menyerah. Ia senang sekali menggoda _chunin_ kesayangannya itu. Melihat wajah cemberut imutnya, juga kulit tan nya yang merona saat ia menggodanya. Astaga, Kakashi benar-benar sudah gila.

Kakashi menarik tubuh Iruka, menubrukkannya pada dinding kayu jalanan.

"Kaka-_hmmp_."

Kakashi langsung mengunci bibir Iruka dengan ciuman panas. Lengan kanan Kakashi menahan pingang Iruka sementara satunya mengelus lembut pipi Iruka.

Kakashi terus melesakkan lidahnya, mengelus isi mulut Iruka dengan semangat, membuat sosok dihadapannya lemas seketika.

Kakashi memang gila, mencium Iruka dengan panas tepat di depan rumahnya sendiri. Keduanya tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada tiga pasang iris memperhatikan mereka melalui jendela. Safir, zamrud, dan onyx di jendela masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi malu khas masing-masing.

Sakura menutup mulutnya kaget, Naruto menganga tidak rela, melihat _sensei_ kesayangannya tengah dijamah oleh Kakashi si manusia paling mesum. Sasuke tidak se-ekstrem dua kawannya, ia hanya melotot dengan semburat merah di pipi putih susunya.

"_N-nani kore?_"

Tujuan mereka awalnya hanya menyelesaikan misi _rank_ S yang tak pernah berhasil sejak bertahun-tahun silam, mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tontonan tak senonoh dari _sensei_-nya yang paling mesum dan _sensei_ terbaik seantero Konoha.

Pantas saja Kakashi tak tampak kesepian lagi meski sudah tak menjabat sebagai _Hokage_. Ternyata, sudah ada sosok spesial yang menemaninya.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Aku gabut, dan jadilah fanfiksi ini. Maaf ya kalau aneh, namanya juga lagi gabut. Dan maaf juga kalau ada _typo_, aku ngetiknya di hape sambil rebahan, sekali lagi ya karena aku gabut. Hehe. Dahlah, _mind to review?_


End file.
